Incubus
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Los Incubos son demonios sexuales... y Harry es victima de uno de ellos ¿Hasta que punto llega la desesperacion de este guapisimo joven de ojos verdes con tal de deshacerse de su pesadilla de ojos rojos? TomxHarry AU


Incubus

I

''…es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente…''

Deslizo sus verdes ojos, como dos hermosas esmeraldas, por las palabras, aun incapaz de creerlo.

''esto no me puede estar pasando a mi'' pensó, jadeando pesadamente y dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio.

Sus largos cabellos negros se deslizaron y cubrieron su rostro.

Por Dios, o tenía muy mala suerte, o el destino se había ensañado con él.

-¿Harry?-pregunto suavemente su amiga, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por su melena, haciéndole estremecer-¿estás bien?

-¿crees en _demonios_, Hermione?-pregunto de vuelta, girando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en ella

Los castaños ojos de su amiga se abrieron con sorpresa y casi pudo jurar que su pelo se erizo más de lo que estaba.

-no digas tonterías, Potter-respondió la joven, deteniendo la caricia en su cabello-los demonios _no existen_

-dile eso al maldito demonio que me visita desde hace varias noches-respondió con sorna, ocultando su rostro nuevamente

-¿por eso has estado tan agotado estos días?-cuestiono, retomando las caricias

Ciertamente, su amigo había estado actuando extraño luego del suceso extraño en la fraternidad.

Recordaba esa noche bien. Ambos, accidentalmente, habían interrumpido una ''invocación'', realizada por un grupo de satanistas pertenecientes a su universidad. Harry había salido realmente alterado esa noche, y con la extraña sensación de que ''_algo_'' lo vigilaba.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba ojeroso, mucho más pálido y se estremecía con el más mínimo contacto que alguien hiciese con él.

No le había tomado mayor importancia, asumiendo que era otra de sus pesadillas recurrentes. La vida no había tratado muy bien a su amigo que digamos.

-¿qué tipo de, según tu, demonio te atormenta?-increpo mirando sobre su hombro la pagina de _Wikipedia_

-incubo-respondió el otro, con voz amortiguada

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¡Era imposible!

Esas cosas solo existían en las leyendas y cuentos populares. Al menos que...

-Harry, espérame aquí-la castaña se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación del joven.

Una vez solo, Harry se permitió el lujo de sollozar su mala suerte.

II

Se estremeció e intento abrir los ojos, sin éxito.

Era totalmente consciente de los suaves y fríos dedos que se deslizaban por su vientre y sus piernas, enardeciendo su piel a su paso, pero sus parpados se negaban a abrirse, todo su cuerpo parecía negarse a resistirse.

Un lloriqueo quedo escapo de sus labios y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué esto le pasaba precisamente a el? ¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido?

Algo húmedo y suave se deslizo por toda la extensión de su miembro, por encima de la tela del pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto, arrancándole un suave gemido, que fue seguido por un sollozo.

¡Ya no más!, quiso gritar. ¡Por favor déjame en paz!

Pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Era como si _algo_ le sostuviera la lengua y atenazara su garganta, cortando el paso de las palabras.

La húmeda y esponjosa lengua (porque según el poco raciocinio que podía sacar de la nebulosa de placer de su mente, era lo único que podía ser) seguido recorriendo su intimidad, arrancándole mas gemidos en contra de su voluntad.

Y más lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y más suplicas silenciosas.

Y más gemidos forzados.

Y sus caderas alzándose en busca de más.

Y de repente todo se detuvo.

Al fin, el joven pudo abrir los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado, física, psicológica y moralmente cansado que se desvaneció.

Lo último que vio antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, fueron unos hermosos y profundos ojos rojos, enmarcados por unos largos y sedosos cabellos negros.

III

-Harry

El aludido se giro sobresaltado, fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amiga.

Sus bellos ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras más profundas que las del día anterior, y estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas.

-¿qué sucede, Hermione?-cuestiono, volviendo la vista al libro que tenía en frente, acomodándose las gafas

-creo tener una solución a tu "problema"-dijo la joven, sentándose a su lado

-¿así?-pregunto escéptico, sin despegar la vista del libro

-te conseguí algo, no sé si funcionara, pero donde leí lo sugiere como un modo de protección-la joven se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, a pesar de que el oji verde no la veía-una medalla de San Benito

Harry alzo la vista de golpe y la miro incrédulo.

-tambien deberás rezar el Salmo 92...-la joven le miro y se sonrojo aun más-¿qué?

-tú-el chico la señalo acusadoramente, estrechando los ojos-¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

-¿qué estupidez dices, Harry?

-Hermione Jane Granger _JAMÁS_ sugeriría algo así-elevo los brazos y los agito exageradamente, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor sobre ellos-es la mujer más _escéptica_ que he conocido jamás en la vida

-¡Harry!-amonesto la joven, riendo suavemente y rodando los ojos-estoy hablando en serio

-yo tambien-asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa-la última vez que fuiste a una iglesia, tenias 11 años y saliste antes de que acabara la misa

-ah, pero amas que sea así-aseguro, desviando la vista a un joven peli rojo, que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos, junto a una chica de ensortijados cabellos castaños claros

-si no fueras como eres, no tuviera a alguien que me comprendiese-asintió, mirando en la misma dirección que ella-es difícil

-fue tu amigo desde los 9, es comprensible-asintió, volviendo la vista al moreno-entonces, ¿me harás caso?

-el Salmo 92 no creo que me sirva de mucho-respondió, jaloneando su pelo suavemente

-Harry, por favor-rogo la joven

-está bien-sonrio tristemente

La peli castaña sonrio ampliamente, lo abrazo fuertemente y de paso le colgó una cadenilla con una medallita.

Al separarse, el moreno observo la cadenilla.

"Ojala funcione" suspiro y volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura

IV

Sintió algo frio deslizarse por su cuello y envolver con suavidad la medallita.

Una gran pesadez mantenía sus parpados pegados, imposibilitándole abrirlos.

Su respiración se acelero cuando los dedos se deslizaron hacia bajo, acariciando su piel por encima del pijama, haciéndola arder.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y logro abrir los ojos, apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver que sucedía a su alrededor.

Junto a él se encontraba un hombre, alto y mortalmente pálido, a la par que guapo. Sus largos cabellos negros se deslizaban por sus hombros, sin llegar a tocar el cuerpo del oji verde, y sus ojos, de un profundo y escalofriante rojo, devoraban su cuerpo con lujuria.

Jadeo y, asiendo acopio de fuerza que no sabía de donde salía, se alejo de las hábiles manos.

Su respiración era errática y gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto suavemente, pegándose lo más posible al cabezal de la cama, alejándose lo más posible de él

El extraño sonrio ampliamente, dejando a la vista una larga hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes, con un deje de malicia. Se sentó en la cama y se deslizo hasta estar a la altura del rostro de Harry.

-tengo muchos nombres-respondió, con suavidad-pero los más comunes son Voldemort... y Tom

Su voz era condenadamente hipnótica, dulce, atrayente.

Harry sintió un inherente deseo de echársele encima y dejarse poseer por tan apetecible hombre.

Apretó entre sus dedos la medallita

-vete, por favor-rogo, cerrando los ojos

La risa de Tom lleno la habitación, haciéndole estremecer ansioso.

Sintió los fríos labios del oji rojo cerca de su oído y su aliento, calándole los huesos.

-no te desharás de mi, Harry-susurro, para posteriormente pasar su lengua por su cuello

Harry gimió apretando aun más los ojos.

Esto no _podía_ estar pasándole a él.

V

-no entiendo porque quieres hacer esto-dijo con suavidad, siguiendo con los ojos el paso nervioso del otro joven

-eso no te incumbe, Voldemort-siseo, clavando sus ojos en el

-no acabara bien-siguió el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado, ignorando la mirada furica puesta en él-no es que me interese, por cierto

-tenemos un trato-siseo nuevamente, poniéndose rojo de furia

-se me dijeras porque estas en contra de él...-hizo un gesto vago, acomodándose mejor en el fino escritorio

-lo detesto, siempre con su carita de niño bueno-gruño-me debe unas cuantas

Tom alzo una ceja y rio suavemente.

Estaba completamente seguro de que ese joven sentía algo por el pequeño Harry, y que este había hecho algo para hacerle enfadar.

Paso su lengua por sus labios de forma sugerente.

Esto sería realmente interesante.

VI

La joven miraba preocupada a su amigo, que desde hacía bastante rato estaba medio ido, mirando un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

Habían pasado al menos unas 2 semanas desde que le había regalado la medallita, y en vez de verse mejor, estaba más pálido y demacrado.

Su piel, antaño bronceada y con un etéreo brillo casi dorado, estaba muy blanca, casi enfermiza y se podían apreciar marcas en sus brazos, de obvios forcejeos.

Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras más profundas que las de la otra vez y sus mejillas estaban hundidas.

Sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente y el oji verde se sobresaltaba con el más mínimo roce hasta de la brisa.

-Harry-llamo suavemente, alargando su mano

Pero no llego a acariciarlo, pues su amigo se sobresalto y se giro hacia ella, tan abruptamente que cayó del banquito donde estaban sentados.

-¡Dios! Hermione me asustaste-chillo, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y limpiándose las briznas del pantalón.

-esto no funciona, Harry-dijo, ignorando las palabras de su amigo-¿por qué crees que lo hace?

-no se-el chico se sentó nuevamente a su lado-según lo que leí algunas personas les convocan y le dan placer a los íncubos a cambio de favores

-¿supones qué alguien te está haciendo esto?-cuestiono horrorizada

-ya no se qué creer-respondió en cambio

Sus ojos enfocaron a una figura que no estaba muy lejos de ellos y siguieron cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos.

La castaña miro en la dirección que lo hacia su amigo y suspiro.

Un joven, de más o menos la edad de ellos (tal vez más, ¿quién sabe?), de largos cabellos rubios, que brillaban al sol, piel nacarada y fríos ojos grises, como el mercurio.

-¿por qué no le dices a Malfoy lo que sientes por él?-cuestiono, tratando de desviar el tema

-no me corresponderá-contesto, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema-y sinceramente, ahora no estoy para pensar en eso

-¡Harry! Tienes 19 años, ¡por amor a todo lo existente! Deja de comportarte como alguien mayor

El moreno sonrio ante lo incongruente de la respuesta de su amiga. ¿Eso qué tenía que ver con lo que había dicho?

Claro, un nuevo cambio de tema, así que desidia seguirle la corriente.

-tienes razón-sonrio y la miro-te invito al cine y luego a comer tantas chucherías como le quepa a estos jóvenes cuerpos de 19 años

-ah, pero tampoco es como para que comamos cosas que comen los niños-regaño medio en broma, sonriendo ante los ánimos renovados del joven-anda, vamos a la siguiente clase.

Ambos se levantaron y enfilaron al gran edificio donde impartían las clases, completamente ignorantes de que un par de ojos grises y unos rojos les seguían atentamente.

El dueño de estos últimos sonrio ampliamente entre las sombras donde se escondía.

Esto, prometía ser _muy__**interesante**_.

VII

-Crux Sancta Sit Mihi Lux...-susurro suavemente, apretando los ojos con fuerza y la medallita entre sus dedos-Non Draco Sit Mihi Dux...

Escucho un gruñido y pudo sentir los penetrantes ojos rojos puestos en él, como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer con ese simple gesto.

-Vade Rerro Satana, Numquam Suade Mihi Vana...-continuo con mas ahincó, gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Tom bufo, ¿qué se creía ese niñato? ¿En verdad era tan inocente?

-Sunt Mala Quae Libas, Ipse Venena Bibas-esto último lo susurro suavemente, aun sin atreverse a abrir los ojos

Tom sonrio. Ah, cuan tonto era al darle lucha.

Primero había sido la _sal_, que lo mantuvo lejos de ese exquisito cuerpo por una semana. Luego el _pentáculo_.

Y ahora la oración de San Benito, que no le serviría de mucho.

Frunció el ceño y gruño cuando la luz de luna arranco un extraño brillo negruzco a las muñecas del joven.

"_Runas_" pensó contrariado.

Harto, desapareció del lugar.

Ese mocoso se las iba a pagar muy caro.

VIII

-Mione, estoy enamorado-susurro, jaloneándose el pelo y sollozando

¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido en su antigua vida para que eso le sucediera a él?

-ya lo sé-respondió la otra, sin alejar sus preciosos ojos castaños del libro que leía con ahincó-estas colado de Malfoy desde que entramos en la universidad

-el problema, _mon ami*_, es que no es de Malfoy-la miro con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

-¿y quién es el afortunado?-cuestiono, aun sin alzar la vista

-me asesinaras cuando te lo diga

Con esa simple frase, Harry consiguió atraer la atención de su amiga sobre él.

Hermione palideció y negó fervientemente. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

-Harry James Potter Evans, no bromees con algo así

-no es broma Mione-desvió la vista a la distancia mientras jugueteaba con la medallita

-pe... pero... ¿Cómo?!

-no lose-las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse, bañando sus mejillas-esto no es justo-gimió, dejando caer su cabeza en sus brazos, sollozando fuertemente

La joven suspiro y enredo sus dedos en la larga y enredada melena azabache de su amigo.

¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban justamente a él?

IX

Se hecho agua en el rostro, suspirando.

Se había despertado con una pesadilla bastante vivida, y temía no poder dormir nuevamente.

Miro el reloj que colgaba en su habitación, a través del espejo, y suspiro de nuevo. Las 3:00 a.m

Definitivamente, no podría dormir de nuevo.

Volvió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, e, inmediatamente cerró los ojos, sintió una presión sobre sus piernas y brazos, impidiéndole el movimiento.

Abrió los ojos aterrado y se encontró con los ya conocidos ojos rojos.

-sabes Harry-susurro Tom, inclinándose sobre él y lamiendo su cuello-ya me canse de jugar _al gato y el ratón_ contigo, es momento de que cumpla mi parte del **trato**

-¿tra... trato?-los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿quién era tan cruel para condenarlo de esa forma?-¿con quién?

-ah, mi pequeño león, eso no te lo diré-el oji rojo se inclino y lo beso con fiereza-lo que si te diré-continuo al separarse-es que disfrutare mucho de quebrar tu alma

Y dicho esto ataco su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando; rasgando con sus largos colmillos la camiseta del pijama de Harry.

El morocho culebreo bajo el cuerpo del mayor, tratando de apartarlo de si, llorando a mares, rogando con voz ronca que parara.

Pero él no paro.

Desgarro lo que quedaba de su pijama, deshaciéndose de paso de la molesta medallita que le impedía devorar tan delicioso manjar.

En ese instante Harry sintió todo el poder que exudaba el incubo meterse por sus poros y mantenerlo "atado" en la cama.

Un grito desgarrador escapo de sus labios, lastimando su garganta, cuando el demonio le penetro sin contemplaciones, deleitándose con la virginidad profanada del joven.

Harry grito, jadeo, lloro y se retorció, rogándole a voz de cuello que se detuviera, tratando por todos los medios de luchar contra él, alejarlo de sí y detener las potentes embestidas.

Tom rio y lamio con verdadera devoción las lágrimas del oji verde, regocijándose en el dolor del joven, ignorando olímpicamente el pinchazo en su yerto corazón, la sensación de que no _debía_ de lastimar a Harry.

Termino poco después, junto con grito ahogado de Harry.

Ah, qué bien se veía la hermosa piel semi-bronceada, ahora pálida y llena de marcas rojizas, de sus piernas, bañadas con su simiente y la sangre del joven.

Se alejo de él, chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato estaba nuevamente vestido.

Le observo nuevamente, con detenimiento, desde sus más que revueltos cabellos, sus incesantes sollozos y su piel rojiza, sus trémulos brazos rodeando sus piernas, como si quisiese recoger los pedazos rotos de sí mismo, hasta el pegajoso liquido blanco mezclado con rojo.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal? Sentía lastima por el joven, que tiritaba convulsamente, entre jirones de ropa, hecho un ovillo

"¿Por qué?" Pensó, suspiro y se sentó al lado de Harry.

Ciertamente él era un demonio, pero antaño fue un hombre... Tal vez...

Alargo una mano e intento acariciar el pelo de Harry, pero este se retrajo aun más y sollozo más fuerte.

-por favor, por favor, no más-rogo desesperadamente, sostenido su cabeza y apretando sus ojos-T... Tío Vernon, Ha... Harry promete portarse bien, pe... pero n... no le pegue-murmuro, más para sí mismo que para el demonio, meciéndose sobre si mismo

"¿Qué demonios...?" Pensó contrariado el demonio. ¿Acaso el moreno sufría algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad?

-no más-murmuro nuevamente-no más, no más por favor, no más

Sin saber porque, Tom tomo a Harry entre sus brazos, lo abrazo suave y firmemente y lo acurruco, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, mientras este repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

De eso se encargaría él. La salud mental de su león había peligrado demasiado, no permitiría que perdiera la razón por completo.

Harry se acurruco en sus brazos y le echo los brazos al cuello, sollozando en su hombro.

Ah, era una lástima que ya fuera demasiado tarde para pensar en salvar su estabilidad mental.

X

-Hermione-la aludida se giro y ahogo un gemido.

¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo?

Harry estaba pálido, muy pálido, y tenía varias heridas en los brazos y la parte de la piel del cuello que llegaba a ver. ¿Sería qué...?

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto suavemente, tratando de mantenerse en pie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-claro Harry-alargo una mano y retiro varios mechones de pelo de su rostro

-¿podrías excusarme en las primeras clases de hoy?-la miro suplicante-te prometo que me pondré al día e iré a las de esta tarde

-¿estás bien?

-no-sonrio-pero lo estaré, ¿por favor?

-puedes contar con migo, aunque no me agrade el que faltes

-gracias-se inclino y beso su frente con cariño-te quiero, Mione

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron por unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza, sonrio ampliamente y dio media vuelta, volviendo a su habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el caminar errático de su amigo, pero deshecho el sentimiento de que _algo andaba__**mal.**_

-¿qué le sucede a Harry?-preguntaron a su espalda

Se giro, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules.

-no lo sé, Ronald-contesto con suavidad, volvió la vista a Harry que desaparecía a la distancia-pero me preocupa, ¿me acompañas después de clases a verlo?

Asintió y le sonrio. Ambos se dirigieron a las primeras clases, en el sentido contrario a los dormitorios, con el presentimiento de que algo sucedería con su amigo.

XI

Releyó nuevamente la hoja que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Respiro hondo.

Doblo la hoja con delicadeza y la dejo sobre su cama. Deslizo sus dedos por su larga y enredada melena negra y suspiro, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

¿De verdad lo haría? ¿No se estaba extralimitando?

Sacudió la cabeza. Había tomado una decisión, estaba harto, de luchar, de tratar de salir adelante.

Entro al baño y se miro una vez más en el espejo. Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

No se encontraba en _su_ **reflejo.** No podía ver al joven lleno de vida y rebosante de alegría que era antaño. Sus ojos no brillaban y estaban bordeados por unas horribles ojeras, su pelo había perdido brillo, su piel estaba pálida y demacrada, sus mejillas se hundían...

Parecía un cadáver andante.

Jadeo y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Estaba más que decidido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se desvistió lentamente, rozando suavemente las marcas en su piel. Arañazos, mordidas, pellizcos, moratones, cortadas...

Un sin fin de cicatrices, nuevas y antiguas, profundas y superficiales.

_Su vida marcada en su propio__**cuerpo.**_

Camino hasta la tina, rebosante de agua, sin cerrar el grifo. Se deslizo dentro, apoyo la cabeza en el borde y suspiro.

Sentado en el agua, deslizo suavemente sus dedos sobre sus venas, que se marcaban más ahora que antes, por la palidez de su piel.

Y recordó. Todo lo que podía recordar.

La difusa muerte de **sus padres** James y Lily, el arrastro de **su padrino** Sirius por supuesta colaboración, **su "tío"** Remus en el psiquiátrico por algún extraño trastorno.

Su infancia en Privet Drive. La alacena... Los gritos... Los golpes... La oscuridad, lágrimas, hambre, frío, soledad...

Cuando conoció a Hermione y a Ron. Cuando este ultimo dejo de hablarle solo porque, en su fanatismo religioso heredado por sus padres, al decirle que era _homosexual_ considero que ardería en el infierno.

"Tal vez lo haga" pensó con gracia, observando el agua cristalina, teñirse poco a poco de rojo.

Recordó sus primeros días, el primer entronconaso con Draco Malfoy.

Y sonrio.

Haberse enamorado de ese rubio pedante fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar.

Y luego...

Su sonrisa se borro.

Los días oscuros siendo asediado por Tom, el maldito **incubo.**

Suspiro y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, mamá, no pude cumplir mi promesa de ser fuerte y luchar" miro el cielo raso del baño "perdón Mione, Ron, Sirius, Remus... Lo siento... Adiós"

Y con este ultimo pensamiento, se dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad.

XII

En el momento en que Harry no fue a comer ese día, Hermione se preocupo.

Pero este sentimiento se acrecentó aun más cuando el joven de ojos verdes no se presento a las clases de la tarde, como había prometido.

Ella jamás había sido crédula ni supersticiosa. Tanto así que se mofaba de su profesora de Astronomía, la que aseguraba ver el destino en las estrellas.

Nunca se había dejado llevar por los presentimientos y siempre había ignorado el mal sabor de boca que sentía cuando algo _malo_estaba a punto de **pasar**.

Pero esta vez no pudo dejarlo de lado, e importándole muy poco lo que explicaba su profesor de anatomía, se levanto de un salto, recogió todas sus cosas y abandono el aula, ignorando los gritos de su profesor.

Un peli rojo de preciosos ojos azules la siguió de inmediato, y ambos fueron seguidos discretamente por un rubio de ojos grises.

Hermione practicante voló a través del campus, hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de su amigo.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente e irrumpió en la habitación, sin siquiera percatarse de que la puerta _estaba abierta._

Lo que si noto fue el agua que empapo sus pies.

Y temió lo peor.

-Harry!-chillo dejando caer su mochila, sin importarle que se mojaran sus libros, y corrió al baño

El peli rojo miro a su alrededor, sorprendido igualmente por el agua regada en el suelo. Un pedazo de papel sobre la cama llamo su atención; se acerco a esta y lo tomo.

Escucho el grito horrorizado de Hermione y entro apresurado.

Se quedo lívido nada más dar dos pasos dentro del baño, espantado.

Harry estaba dentro de la tina, mortalmente pálido... el agua cristalina estaba teñida de _sangre_

-Harry, por favor, por favor no nos hagas esto-rogaba Hermione, arrodillada a un lado del cadáver de su amigo-Harry-rogo, sacando una de las pálidas y frías manos del agua y apretándola con fuerza.

-M... Mione-se atrevió a llamarla, apretando con fuerza el papel que estaba entre sus manos

La chica alzo los ojos llorosos y le miro interrogante.

-dejo esto en la cama-susurro suavemente, extendiéndole el papel

La castaña se levanto, seco sus lágrimas y se acerco a él, con paso trémulo, temiendo lo que pudiese leer en esa carta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, pero se detuvieron a medio camino al encontrarse con un joven de más o menos su edad.

-¿qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-siseo el peli rojo mirándole furioso

-basta, Ron, no es momento para eso-la chica miro al rubio, negó y le quito el papel a Ron-si quieres quedarte, abstente de hacer comentarios

La joven se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, en voz alta.

_"Lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo más. Hermione, tu sabes mejor que nadie por lo que he tenido que pasar estos últimos 3 meses, y he de confesarte que ya no lo aguanto._

Lamento mucho dejar este mundo de esta forma, pero no lo soportaba.

Quiero que sepas que te quiero, mucho. Eres la hermanita que nunca tuve..." Hermione se detuvo unos segundos, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una triste sonrisa en los labios

_"... Por favor, dile a Ron que tambien lo quiero como a un hermano, y que no le guardo resentimiento por cómo me ha tratado estos años._

No le guardo rencor, jamás podría hacerlo. Dile que lamento no ser 'normal', como él hubiese querido y que lamento de verdad que nuestra amistad se haya deshecho por algo tan nimio..." un sollozo por parte de Ron la interrumpió.

El peli rojo lloraba a mares, sentado en la silla del escritorio de Harry, sosteniendo entre sus manos una porta retratos, donde estaba una foto de ellos tres. La ultima foto que se hicieron.

_"... En mi escritorio deje un par de cartas más. Una quiero que se la entregues a Sirius, o que se la hagas llegar, no importa. Quiero que sepa que nunca lo olvide y que lo quiero muchísimo, como a un segundo padre._

La otra es para Remus, no sé si le permitirán leerla, pero quiero que sepa que lo quiero mucho, igual que a Sirius. Otra es para los Dursley. Tal vez les alegre saber lo que allí está escrito, pero no importa.

Y el último deseo la pongas en las tumbas de mis padres. Tal vez no la lean, pero deseo que me disculpen por lo que hice.

Un último favor, Hermione. Sé que lo cumplirás, aunque no te guste.

Dile a Draco Malfoy que lo ame, lo ame con todo lo que quedaba de mi ser hasta hace 3 meses.

Pero como sabrás, me enamore de Tom, un imposible, más imposible que el de mi dragón.

Nunca olvides, que siempre estaré contigo..."

-te quiero, y lamento de veras hacer esto, Harry J. Potter-termino de leer la joven.

Dejo la carta a un lado, se levanto, camino hasta Ron y, abrazándolo, rompió en llanto, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Draco no sabía que decir, trago y miro la puerta abierta del baño.

No se sentía muy valiente de entrar y ver el estado en el que se encontraba su _obsesión_

No.

Mejor irse de ahí.

XIII

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

¿Ese era el cielo? ¿Era el infierno? O tal vez... ¿La nada? ¿Estaría allí el resto de la eternidad?

De pronto, una potente luz ilumino casi todo, cegándolo por unos segundos.

Cuando su vista se hubo adaptado a la luminosidad, pudo ver una silueta acercarse a él, con paso suave pero decidido.

En poco tiempo, tuvo frente a si a un hombre ya entrado en años.

Sus ojos azules parecían sonreírles, bonachones y la tierna sonrisa en sus labios le hizo sentirse en confianza.

Admiro la larga cabellera y la tupida barba blanca, que contrastaban con su pálida piel y la larga túnica blanca que llevaba puesta.

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto, suavemente, no muy seguro de que debería hacer

-en todas y ninguna parte a la vez-respondió el hombre, riendo suavemente-esto es lo que vosotros los humanos llamáis, limbo, querido Harry

-¿cómo...?-quiso preguntar

-¿se tu nombre?, eso, Harry, es algo que no es relevante aquí

-¿a no?

-no, lo primordial es que elijas

-¿elegir?-pregunto, extrañado, ¿qué se suponía debía elegir?

Y como si hubiera preguntado eso en voz alto, otra silueta apareció por el lado que aun se mantenía a oscuras.

Harry la reconoció de inmediato y sintió su trémulo corazón latir desbocado.

"Tom" pensó, entre sorprendido y ansioso. ¿Qué hacia el incubo allí?

Iba vestido totalmente negro, desde los zapatos, hasta la fina camisa, con el pelo peinado totalmente hacia atrás, amarrados en una coleta.

-debes elegir a donde ir, Harry-susurro el Incubo, deteniéndose a su lado-tu alma era tan pura que arriba decidieron darte la potestad de elegir

Harry lo miro incrédulo. ¿Podía decidir a donde ir?

-si elijes subir, serás un ángel, igual que tus padres, y se olvidara que te suicidaste-continuo el hombre de blanco

-pero si vienes conmigo, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad-aseguro el demonio, sonriendo coquetamente-¿no quisieras eso,_Harry_?-pregunto, inclinados sobre él, con voz sedosa

-¿no sufriré?-pregunto, mirando hipnotizado al demonio

-yo me encargare de eso-asintió, acariciando su mejilla

-Harry, no lo escuches-tercio el hombre de blanco, atrayendo la atención del joven-tal vez no sufras ahora, pero en un futuro lo harás

-yo no permitiré más dolor en tu vida, _mon petit lion*_-continuo susurrando el demonio, con voz seseante y suave, como el siseo de una serpiente

-¿no quieres ver a tus padres?-cuestiono el viejo, sonriendo de medio lado

Y como si les hubiese invocado, dos figuras más aparecieron a su espalda. Una hermosa mujer peli roja de hermosos ojos verdes, y un guapísimo hombre de revueltos cabellos negros y ojos almendrados.

Harry los miro, sorprendido. ¿Ellos eran sus padres? La verdad no los recordaba mucho.

Dio un paso hacia ellos, confundido.

-¿pa... papá? ¿Mamá?-pregunto, con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas-los extrañe tanto

-y nosotros a ti-respondió el hombre, acercándose a su hijo y envolviéndolo en sus brazos

-te extrañamos tanto, Harry-secundo su madre, abrazándolo una vez su padre lo soltó-estoy tan orgullosa de ti

-los quiero mucho-susurro, llorando silenciosamente, aferrándose a su madre

-cualquier cosa que decidas-susurro la peli roja, de tal forma que solo el podía escucharla-siempre estaré orgullosa de ti

-te extrañare mucho-aseguro el oji verde, besando la mejilla de su madre-te quiero

-lo sé-asintió-cuídate mucho

Harry asintió y la soltó, lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas.

Los miro por última vez, grabándose la imagen de sus padres a fuego en la mente. Dio media vuelta, enfrentando con la mirada al incubo.

-¿seré un demonio igual que tú?-pregunto con suavidad

-si es lo que deseas-asintió Tom, sonriendo de medio lado

Harry respiro hondo y avanzo hasta él.

De inmediato, Tom envolvió su cintura con delicadeza y posesividad.

Lo beso suavemente y ambos se sumieron en la oscuridad.

XIV

Al entierro no fueron muchas personas, Hermione, Ronald, Sirius Black (a quien se le había concedido un permiso para ir al entierro de su ahijado) y Remus Lupin -junto a un doctor para asegurarse de que no perdiera el control- y él mismo.

Fue realmente... _deprimente._

Al volver a su habitación en la universidad, se sentía realmente mal con sigo mismo. _No había sido una buena idea_

Se dejo caer en la cama pesadamente y al alzar la vista por poco y su corazón se detiene.

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio, iluminado por la tenue luz de su lámpara de mesa, se encontraba un hombre, con el pelo amarrado en una cola baja echada sobre un hombro y los extraños ojos rojos brillando divertidos.

-maldita sea!-bramo, parándose de golpe-¿pretendes matarme?

Sus ojos como el acero se clavaron en los ojos rojizos de su _visitante inesperado_

-he de suponer que estas satisfecho-afirmo más que preguntar

-la idea no era que lo mataras-bufo, cruzándose de brazos

-ah, pequeño Dragón, yo no lo mate-cruzo las piernas elegantemente, sonriendo ampliamente-lo mataste tu, desde el momento en que me invocaste

-yo no...-trato de excusarse, retrocediendo unos pasos

-oh, pero tranquilo-Tom río suavemente-te tengo un regalito, para cerrar este trato con broche de oro

-¿un regalo?

El demonio chasqueo los dedos y las luces se encendieron.

Draco jadeo, sorprendido.

Sentado en el escritorio, detrás del peli negro, se encontraba sentado un joven, no mayor de 19 años.

Era de contextura delicada, casi femenina. Tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, en un corte irregular y caía rebeldemente alrededor de su pálido rostro.

Lo que sorprendió aun mas al rubio, fueron los preciosos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, con vetas rojizas, y la macabra sonrisa que surcaba los labios del joven.

-Harry-susurro, reconociéndolo

-¿sorprendido?-pregunto con suavidad y Draco se estremeció

Su voz era suave, melodiosa e hipnótica. ¿En verdad ese era Harry?

-quiso venir personalmente-explico Tom, sonriendo de medio lado-tienen una conversación pendiente

Se puso en pie, se inclino sobre Harry y devoro sus labios, ante los estupefactos ojos de Draco.

Tom le susurró algo al oji verde antes de desaparecer.

Harry bajo del escritorio y se acerco a Draco, haciéndole retroceder.

-no entiendo porque hiciste ese trato con Tom-empezó el moreno-y la verdad no me interesa

-Harry yo...

-pero creo que es justo que sepas te ame-corto-nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque parecías odiarme, pero eso ya no importa, ¿verdad?

-Harry yo no...-Draco retrocedió hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama y cayo sentado

-oh, tranquilo-Harry sonrio, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el-yo no podría guardarte rencor-aseguro, inclinándose sobre él, colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro

-¿Harry, qué...?

El moreno rio y tomo posesión de los labios, por los que deliro por dos años.

Draco estaba sorprendido, pero cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Tal vez, si hubiera estado mas alerta, habría visto que los ojos del moreno se tornaron peligrosamente de un negro rojizo.

O tal vez habría avistado el brillo depredador en sus ojos.

O habría atisbado la sombra de Tom tras Harry, que observaba a su pequeño león con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia en los labios.

El silencio de la noche fue roto por una sinfonía de gritos y lamentos, todos provenientes de los pálidos labios de un guapísimo rubio platinado.

Junto a los gritos, se podía escuchar una suave y gutural risa.

Las paredes se tiñeron de rojo y la luz de luna fue la única testigo de la caída definitiva del que en vida, fue un hermoso ángel.

Esa noche, Harry James Potter perdió para siempre, lo que quedaba de su alma.

De ahora en adelante seria un demonio. Pero no _cualquier__**demonio.**_

_Glosario:  
__***Mon ami:**__Amiga mia  
__***Mon petit lion:**__Mi pequeño león_


End file.
